Testaments
by KolaBearrii
Summary: CREVA fic. Each word is a testament to the nature of their unexpected relationship. Chris and Sheva pairing


Each Sentence Is a Testament

**Chris**

Past was always present in his never-ending bout with duty and depression, but the angst that he wore never truly phased her knowing that deep down inside he never needed to feel that way in order to continue pushing people away.

**Sheva**

When upset like a combustion of two chemicals, when excited like a whirlpool of flustered energy, she was severely intoxicating, and he knew this was major damage to his demeanor.

**Histrionic**

Always looking for something to avenge, Chris was never truly able to accept his past, yet when she asks questions about it, he finds himself in a rant; although, in the back of his mind he was amused, on the outside he displayed annoyance, not like that got past her anyway.

**Value**

"Everything has an excruciatingly high value, and it all really depends on perspective just like good and evil." the words of the young lady were burned into his mind: every time Chris felt a raindrop, breeze, or smelled the static in the clouds he would think of how her eyes illuminated the sky while under the same spell.

**Strength**

Emphasized when he would draw really close to her and let the tension wrap around them like the thickest anaconda, she quickly, acknowledging how he refused himself things he so desperately wanted, was amazed at how much strength he held.

**Question**

Never-mind partners, more like the perfect strangers, Chris couldn't help but wonder what kind of strange forces decided it was amusing to have their encounter turn into a ride full of character.

**Confusion**

Among the chaos of savage words, ardent kisses, brutal emotional strikes, how had they become anything more friends and affable enemies?

**Raw**

It just happened, like many things they were involved in, while Chris was yelling at her for foolishly characterized actions; however, somehow during reprimanding her, noticing how she blushed and her eyes glazed as his voice boomed near her, he knew he turned her on, but instead of doing the professional thing, he kissed her until her lips were swollen and her skin raw from his stubble.

**Flame**

It was never lit, never created, it just lied dormant deep within him only to surface as a certain tall mocha lady came swaying her hips to the rhythm of his faint yet thundering heart, and it burst into a million silvery flecks of deep dark desire washing over his rough skin and melting that exterior with a feminine suggestive smile.

**Scars**

Chris carried many scars within the lifestyle he chose, and yet his favorites were the signature streaks carved by a lady filled with wanton desire: the only way for it to escape was via her fingers digging deep into his flesh.

**Resilient**

It was the one most upsetting parts of her being, if she were in the field hurt several times during a mission (this scared the hell out of him) she would recover fast like it never happened; thus, in the back of his mind he wondered if he were gone would she recover just as well.

**Smooth**

Nothing about anything they did was fluid, for they were like beasts tumbling through a tornado in a volcano wrecking the bed, tables, sofa , leaving her sore, drenching him with sweat, and lingering moans between their still-entwined bodies.

**Lies**

Pissed even though it slightly warmed her heart, she knew he did it because he made the mistake of saying he does it to his little sister, Claire; Chris would purposefully talk with Burton to make sure she was too neck-high with reports to go on any dangerous missions.

**Breezy**

Her constant blushing contrasted his cool stud demeanor, and he loves the look on her face when he openly performs her steamy thoughts creating a pool of wetness between her thighs.

**Truth**

It was never hard for Chris to see the reality of the world, but Sheva refused to see the world as a place she wouldn't live in; the idea of that frightened him because it was so not like the typical agents, and he knew, instantly, there was a spot reserved for her inside his heart.

**Perfection**

Her hips were made for him to hold, to grip tenderly yet ardently as he poured himself into her just like his shoulders were made for her to grasp on as she shook and quivered while releasing all of her need on him.

**Gift**

He accepted her presence because it held the themes he now lived to experience on a daily basis.

**Fear**

Chris scares her when becomes possessive and commanding his attachment heavy and somewhat welcomed; he never allowed her to be in danger, and she knew why.

**Belief**

She was his religion as their bodies entangled in a spiritual communion, and he new this would be the reason for best times of his life, the creature lying next to him.

**Incubus**

Her blood staining this rotten earth was the one thing he couldn't stand to experience, and thought puts him in such a paralysis that he pushes her away so that he doesn't upset her with his foolish anxiety.

**Pain**

The worst she had ever felt was the wind from the door closing right before her as she reaches for it a little too late, and he was gone.

**Time**

Mere seconds fly by when he throws her into his waiting arms forgetting all the fear anxiety and damnation that plagued him when she's gone.

**Legacy **

The only thing they promise to give each other is the simplest yet most intricate form of dedication, a place in their hearts as they part.

**Hope**

That burning sensation always throbbing in her body creating irresistible waves of pure white hot need, almost terrifying her, and right before it swells to its peak he brushes past her without a glance or breath; However, that breath is soon shared with her when he grabs a hold of her tight and tells her he could never let go.


End file.
